Ogre
Ogres are large, brutish faeries that possess the ability to shape-shift. Despite their intelligence, they are more well-known for their hubris and physical strength. Ogres are solitary, though some have armies of their own, usually made up of Goblins. Description Physical Appearance Ogres are quite large in their true form, the largest Ogre on record measuring up to twenty five feet tall. They have brilliant golden eyes, which is the only feature they retain regardless of the form they take, allowing one to tell if someone is actually an Ogre in disguise. Ogres have six or seven digits on each hand and foot. Behavior & Nature Ogres are known to possess above average intelligence, though they tend to trade on their physical strength instead. They are more well-known for their hubris, and are often referred to as the bullies of the faerie world. Despite this, they are vain and lazy, and dislike getting their own hands dirty. Therefore, they are more likely to take over goblin tribes and force them to do their dirty work for them. Ogres tend to be shallow, and have very little affection and loyalty. Unfortunately, Ogres don't have the patience for long conversations, and seem to prefer simplifying matters by killing their audience if they topic they brought proves to be not to their liking. Because of this, it is imperative that one bring gifts when trying to appease Ogres and take one's time, giving the Ogre the privilege of deciding what to do with what was offered. Ogres are solitary creatures, and when there is more than one in the same place, and will end up fighting each other over the simplest and trivial matters, such as sleeping places and food, or sometimes apparently out of sheer boredom. Diet Ogres are scavengers, usually bullying humans and other faeries into giving up their food. In particular, they have a taste for expensive and rare foods, as well as Griffin meat. Habitat Ogres are solitary creatures, and it would be highly unusual (and concerning) to see more than one in the same place. Abandoned mansions, factories, hospitals, and other massive, isolated buildings may house ogres; they find such places more to scale for their sizes. Abilities Ogres possess the ability to shape-shift into creatures both smaller and larger than themselves, but they share the strengths and limitations of each form they take. In order to shift into a form, the Ogre must have previously seen the creature it wishes to become, and can only remain in that guise for a limited amount of time. Even without proper magickal abilities, Ogres are immensely powerful beings. Gifted with overwhelming raw strength and cunning wit, they are difficult to detain by witches since most spells seem to have little to no effect on them, and they may very well be more powerful than Dragons. History Ogres were once plentiful across the world. However, numbers have dwindled significantly within the last few centuries, leading to Ogres being more malevolent toward humans, who they claim have hunted them to near extinction. As such, most Ogres live in isolated locations, favoring abandoned buildings and mountain chains. Any humans found trespassing on "their" territory often end up murdered brutally, though these events are written off as freak climbing accidents. Ogres were often used as weapons against Typicals by dark witches, including Lord Azrael. Known Ogres * Balogog * Owkbanok * Murob Category:Ogres